bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies and the Legend of the Bubble Eevees (Part 7: Rescuing Nonny and The Battle)
Lol im skipping right to the hunters X3 Olivia: Sir we have picked up a sudden change in the weather. Blade: Its just a thunderstorm... Olivia: No, this type of thunderstorm is not normal, in fact, only a Stormy Roar from a Night Fury can cause this thunderstorm. Blade: Perfect, the Night Fury will be ours soon enough! Ruby: Sir, remember how the electrocuter will change to lightning mode and use the lightning from thunderstorms to electrocute anything inside the glass cage? Blade: Yes, why? Ruby: The lightning from this type of thunderstorm can cause major damage to anything it touches! (After Ruby mentions this, orange lightning starts coming from the electrocuter, when the lightning hits Nonny, he starts to glow) Olivia: Sir, somethings wrong! Blade: What is it? Olivia: Look... (Blade looks over at the glass cage to see Nonny glowing) Blade: What the!? Turn the electrocuter off! (Ruby pushes the off button) Ruby: Sir its not turning off! Blade: WHAT!? (A beam of orange light shoots up into the sky, making the storm even stronger) (Meanwhile with the Guppies and Eevees) Goby: Whats happening!? Molly (Leafeon): This is even worse then I thought! Molly: Whats going on!? Gil (Vaporeon): There seems to be another source of energy that is making the storm stronger... but what is the second source? Goby (Glaceon): I think I know... Deema: What is it? Goby (Glaceon): Orange lightning is an extremely rare type of lightning that has great power, lots of creatures try to get a hold of this power, but this lightning causes major damage to anything it touches. Gil: What was the point of that? That had no information about the second source of energy. Goby (Glaceon): The second source of energy is a living thing that came in contact with orange lightning. Oona: Wait, you said orange lightning can cause major damage to anything it touches right? Goby (Glaceon): Yes. Oona: We have to save Nonny, now! Goby (Glaceon): The beam of light will lead us right to him! Oona: Makes sense. Now lets go! (The Guppies and Eevees swim, and walk through the rain to the base of the Crimson Hunters) Goby (Glaceon): Wow the rain is really strong, i feel like im carying a weight on my back. Deema (Jolteon): Luckily, we are already at their base. (The Guppies and Eevees sneak into the base) Molly: Wow, no security cameras. Molly (Leafeon): I know, the Crimson Hunters think that they are so cool, then think they dont need security cameras. What idiots. Gil (Vaporeon): Ok lets go, onward! Gil: Really? Gil (Vaporeon): Yus :3 (The Guppies and Eevees peek into the main room to see Nonny weakly laying on the ground, Blade, the leader of the Crimson Hunters, stares down at Nonny, then starts to grin) Blade: Ha, the power from the orange lightning gives us a stronger signal for the location of the Night Fury. Start the electrocuter and set it to Full Power! Oona: (Whispering): We have to do something! Gil (Vaporeon): (Whispering) On it. (Gil the Vaporeon exhales a cloud of mist into the main room, Oona the Espeon uses psychic to lift Nonny onto her back) Oona (Espeon): Ok lets go. Gil (Vaporeon): Yea be like a banana and split! Lets blow this popsicle stand! I dont know pickles whatever! (The Guppies and Eevees escape with Nonny) Ok thats all for now i dont know why i added the battle part in the title trust me its confusing anyway thanks for reading this and HAVE A GOOD ONE